Su precio
by ArasinyaT
Summary: Para Kakuzu no todo era dinero. Había algo más que deseaba probar.


Los hilos que trataban de unir sus brazos a su cuerpo, poco a poco iban cumpliendo su función. Sin embargo nunca pensó que el proceso iba a ser tan doloroso ¿Cómo es que Kakuzu o Hidan podían estar tan acostumbrados a esto? Aunque en realidad uno de ellos era un maldito masoquista y del otro no estaba seguro si tenía algún sentimiento más que por el dinero.

La habitación de Kakuzu era igual que todas las de Akatsuki, sin embargo la sentía un poco sombría, pero Deidara pensó que se podría tratar de un olor fétido a muerte que esta irradiaba. Conocía la afición de Kakuzu por matar a personas y luego recibir una recompensa por su trabajo, así que algún cadáver que él hubiese tenido ocasionara ese nauseabundo olor.

-Trata de no moverte- Más que una petición, sonó como una orden y Deidara no hizo más que obedecerla.

Cuando por fin Kakuzu termino Deidara soltó un suspiro aliviado y comprobó el trabajo realizado moviendo sus brazos y abriendo y cerrando las bocas de sus palmas que tanto echaba de menos más que nada por ser una parte importante para producir su arte. Cuando hubo terminado se levantó de la silla y agradeció a Kakuzu con una radiante sonrisa típica de él.

-Ya sé cómo me lo agradecerás- Kakuzu miró fijamente a Deidara mientras este fruncía el ceño pensado que tendría que darle dinero.

-Pero no tengo dinero- pronuncio Deidara suavemente.

-No es eso lo que quiero de ti- Dijo Kakuzu acercándose peligrosamente ante el débil cuerpo de Deidara mientras este último retrocedía torpemente hasta encontrarse con el borde de la cama de Kakuzu, quien rápidamente lo alcanzo apresando entre sus fuertes brazos al delicado rubio.- …Lo que quiero es estar dentro de ti- le susurro roncamente.

Deidara no supo que responder ante eso. Solo se dejó hacer, sabía que no tendría posibilidad de ganar ante Kakuzu, se encontraba sin su paquete de arcilla y se sentía tan débil e indefenso, pero de seguro lo haría pagar a él y todos los que se han burlado de su arte.

El mayor recostó a Deidara en su cama y rápidamente se despojó de su máscara y la ropa quedándose solamente en pantalones con todo su cabello suelto. Lentamente se posicionó encima del rubio y con sus manos recorrió todo el cuerpo de este hasta encontrar su trasero y apretujarlo atrevidamente con sus grandes manos. Deidara sentía como Kakuzu besaba su cuello y recorría todo su cuerpo sin ningún pudor arrancándole toda la ropa a su paso hasta dejarlo completamente desnudo con su rubia cabellera esparcida entre las almohadas.

Los besos que le otorgaba el mayor al de los ojos de zafiro le producían por una parte repugnancia y por otra placer. Kakuzu masajeaba sutilmente el miembro del menor llegando a masturbarlo haciendo que Deidara gimiera de placer. Kakuzu, que veía como el otro se gemía a costa de él sonrió maliciosamente.

Kakuzu dejo de masturbar a Deidara, para señalar su miembro pero Deidara que no entendió la indirecta miro al otro para que respondiera a su duda.

-Chúpala como si fuera una paleta- Deidara se asustó un poco ante la petición pero solo atino a obedecer. Se acomodó entre sus piernas y comenzó a dar grandes lamidas desde la base a la punta sucesivamente y decidió meterla toda a su boca, sin embargo debido a su gran tamaño no cabía toda y solo le llego hasta el tope de su garganta. Los gruñidos y gemidos roncos de Kakuzu hicieron saber a Deidara que lo estaba haciendo bien y pronto comenzó con un mete y saca. El mayor ayudo al otro poniendo una mano entre la rubia cabellera para marcar un ritmo, y antes de que se corriera tiro los cabellos de Deidara hacia atrás, haciendo que este echara su cabeza se alejara igualmente.

-Date la vuelta y ponte en cuatro- Kakuzu le dio una ligera palmada al trasero de Deidara ocasionándole un pequeño gemido de parte de este. Kakuzo se acomodó detrás del rubio para penetrarlo.

El rubio solo sentía dolor ante el imponente miembro del más grande en su pequeña entrada. Sentía como sus paredes eran bruscamente separadas y sus ojos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas. Kakuzu ante tal estreches se sintió en la gloria y soltó un profundo gruñido de satisfacción, tomo el miembro del menor y procedió a masturbarlo nuevamente.

A los segundos después Deidara comenzó a sentir un poco de placer gracias a la atención que tenía Kakuzu sobre el miembro de él. Luego el mayor comenzó un leve vaivén, dando paso a uno mucho más rápido y certero. Los gemidos no tardaron en abarcar toda la habitación y Deidara sentía los gemidos y el aliento del mayor en su cuello y oído.

-Ohh… Dei…dara… eres una… verdadera…delicia- Las estocadas de Kakuzu eran tan fuertes que Deidara sentía que se partiría en dos.

Al rato después Deidara se corrió entre los dedos de Kakuzu generando un fuerte gemido y estrechando sus paredes haciendo que el mayor se viniera dentro de él. Kakuzu se desplomo arriba de Deidara regulando su agitada respiración al igual que el otro.

Minutos después Kakuzu se levantó y abrocho sus pantalones para después vestirse completamente. Le entrego a Deidara sus ropas para que este se vistiera y por ultimo le arreglo un mechón de pelo.

-Eso fue realmente placentero- Sin más Kakuzu se marchó de la habitación dejando a Deidara a solas.

El rubio solo se dignó a vestirse para luego poder darse un baño y hacer su arte.


End file.
